A Legacy Continued
by surfergirl11
Summary: PRTF. Why was Jen so hard on everyone? Why did she pull away from emotional ties? Why wouldn't Jen open up? A little known fact that the show left out explaining Jen's behavior and mindset in the past. A sister...
1. A Tale of Two Captains

**Author's Note: This is my first PRTF fanfic so I would appreciate any and all comments and advice. Please forgive me if the first few chapters aren't very good, it's the background information that you'll need but I promise it will pick up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers (but how I wish I did). However, I do own the character of Jessica (Jessie) Scotts.**

**It had been two years since Jennifer Scotts had given her fiancé, Alex Drake, back his ring and returned to the past to help Wes. Along with the other rangers, Katie, Trip, and Lucas, they had defeated Frax and his army of cyclobots and captured Ransik. **

**Jen had wanted to stay with Wes, but she knew that she couldn't. That fateful day on the beach she had told him everything. How she had loved him all along and how miserable she was to leave, but she had no choice, no matter how much her heart was telling her to stay. After all, they were from a completely different time. Heartbroken, she had said goodbye to Wes and boarded the time ship that would carry her home. **

**Upon her return, she and the other rangers were commended for their work in the past, and for saving the future. Jen relieved Jessica, her younger sister, of her position that she was filling while Jen was gone and let her get back to her own duties.**

**Jessica Scotts was Captain of the Time Force Training Academy; a school designed to help the children who showed the potential and desire to become a Time Force Cadet. Jessica, herself, took the time to train the elite of the Academy and took her job very seriously. **

**A younger version of her sister, Jessica is very strict and determinedly stubborn. She is very well respected at the Academy and Time Force which is why she was chosen to be the White Time Force Ranger.**

**A new program in development that was finished not long after the Rangers left for the year 2001. Originally, it was decided that it would only be necessary until the Time Force Rangers came back as its purpose was to protect the city while they were gone. Those plans were quickly dropped when Jessica was appointed to the position and seen in action. She worked so well with the program that the suit just simply seemed to be an extension of her own self.**

**Time Force also developed a Black Time Force Ranger; however, no one was ever given the position.**

**Jen was quite shocked to come home to such a change in everything that she had known. To her, Jessica was still a little girl when she left, and she came back to a strong, beautiful, and dedicated woman.**

**They had always had each other. Even before their parents died, Jen and Jessie were inseparable. Jen was the eldest of the two and tried to take on too much. This was especially true since her appointment to Captain of Time Force. She was often a little too focused and Jessie reminded her to slow down and take a moment to just enjoy life. Don't get me wrong, Jessie was still as determined as Jen; however during her down time she was very playful and carefree. The one major difference in their personality's balanced each other out. I mean what can you do other than compromise when you share the same apartment?**

**-Bang! - Jessie felt a shot scream by her ear and into the wall behind her. She crouched down behind the ledge she was hiding to catch her breath; she was outnumbered and she knew it. **

**She had been taking her usual patrol after finishing the last of the training sessions for the day when she had spotted a few suspicious characters gathered in the park. Investigating the scene, she had been ambushed by a new generation of cyclobots, called cyclotrons that the Academy had only heard rumors of before. Where the cyclobots had lacked speed, agility, and power the cyclotrons made up for it and then some. **

**-Crack! – There was another one. She knew she had to get out of there. With the darkness to hide her, Jessica tried to escape back into her cruiser to call for back up; however the cyclotrons had heard her and surrounded her half-way.**

**With her blaster drawn, Jessie knew she wouldn't be able to take them all out. Looking around, she knew there had to be at least thirty alone. What should she do? Should she fight and risk the chance to outsmart them or should she try and escape? Both seemed to be fairly bleak solutions at this point. Then she heard her father's smoky voice in the back of her mind, "No matter how tough something is you should never quit. Don't give up just because it looks hard or you think that you can't do it. Take a chance, see what happens." Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. **

**All was going smoothly at Time Force Headquarters; everyone was packing up for the day and getting ready to go home. Jennifer Scotts was finishing up her deputy reports and cleaning out her locker. Logging on to the system, she noticed that Jessie hadn't turned in her reports for the Academy for that day and went to her office. A short shuttle ride to the Academy and a few flights of stairs later, she was greeted by an empty chair and a vacant office. **

**"She left about an hour ago." Garrett, a young officer, replied seeing Jen at the door. **

**"Do you know where she went?" Jen asked hoping that he did.**

**"No, sorry, she did look like she was headed out to her car though." Garrett smiled. **

**"I just noticed that she hadn't done her report yet and I was wondering if she was working late, that's all. She's probably on her way back now." Jen replied more assuring herself than anything. **

**"I'm sure, although she does tend to be the last one out of here most of the time." Garrett chuckled.**

**"Yeah," Jen smiled. "Well thanks anyway, Garrett. If you see her will you let me know?"**

**"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Captain." Garrett grabbed his bag and locked the door behind him.**

**Even though Garrett was right about Jessie being the last one to leave, something just didn't feel right to Jen. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jessie's number.**

**Jessie had shot down about six of the cyclotrons, but not without a price. They had gotten a few shots in as well. She dodged another shot and fired back, hitting the cyclotron in the chest. Throwing a fury of kicks and punches, she knocked out another two. Dodging another shot, she dropped behind a building. Her breath hard and her muscles aching, she knew that she couldn't take much more of this. She longed for her morpher, but it was back at headquarters being upgraded and inspected. A cyclotron appeared around the corner and took a shot before Jessie had time to react; it hit her squarely in the shoulder. Letting out a gasp of pain she fired back and destroyed him. If only she could get back to her car. **

**"That's strange; Jessie normally carries her phone everywhere." Jen was trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was growing inside her. She knew something wasn't right. Jen locked her office and went out to her car. **

**Jessie had eliminated most of the cyclotrons, but she was very weak. There were only two left and they were beginning to get pleasure out of stalking her. Badly hurt, Jessie limped around the other side of the building and seeing her car unguarded made a break to it. The two remaining cyclotrons seemed to come out of nowhere. Jessie turned around and fired. She wasn't quick enough, though, and the remaining cyclotron fired at her again. The blaster hit its mark on Jessie's leg and she fell to the ground. She knew that she wouldn't be able to make it to her blaster that had skid off a few feet from her. The advancing cyclotron had his blaster lowered, marked at Jessie's chest; she saw him change the setting to full power. Jessie struggled to get away and inched closer to her blaster.**

**Then she heard his spine-tingling, sinister voice, "Say goodbye, Ranger."**


	2. A Forbidden Romance

**Jessie's hand shot behind her and found the blaster, she took aim and fired just in time. She breathed a sigh of relief as the cyclotron fell to the pavement. Getting up, Jessie limped back to her police cruiser and saw the lights and heard the sirens of another Time Force Cruiser approaching. A young man got out and ran over to wear Jessie was leaned against her car.**

"**Captain Scotts are you alright?" his syrupy voice asked.**

"**I'll be fine." Jessie stumbled to get in the car.**

**The young man seemed worried and helped her get in, "Are you sure, I mean I can drive you home and we can have someone come and get your car." **

"**No really, I'm okay." Jessie tried to convince him. **

"**You look like you took a pretty ruff beating." His grey eyes were piercing hers.**

"**I'm fine, really. I just need to get home." Jessie assured him. **

"**Alright, but do you want me to report this to Admiral Logan?" The young man's voice was very smooth.**

"**No, I'll do it myself in the morning. He'll want information on the cyclotrons." Jessie replied.**

"**What? I thought that they were just a rumor." He seemed stunned. **

"**Apparently not and if they are anything like the one's I fought earlier we need some serious firepower." Jessie admitted. **

**The phone on his hip rang out, "Lieutenant Dawson we need you at the corner of 21 and Oakley. There was a break in."**

**He picked up and answered, "Alright I'm on my way." Looking at Jessie he said, "Go home and get some sleep. I'm sorry that I have to leave like this, good night Captain."**

**He disappeared into his cruiser and speed off up the street.**

**Jen was pacing in the living room of their apartment. She didn't know where Jessie was and it was unlike her to go out without calling. Jen didn't know whether she should call her in missing or go out and keep looking for her. She was just about to pick up the phone when she heard the door open. **

"**Jessie where have you been," Jen yelled coming around the corner. When Jessie came into the light though her voice immediately dropped. "Oh, Jessie what happened?" **

"**It was an ambush." Jessie replied sitting down on the couch and wincing at the pain she felt.**

"**Are you alright?" Jen was worried.**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine." Jessie replied.**

"**What did this to you? It couldn't have been cyclobots; they don't have that kind of power." Jen helped her up and into the kitchen. **

"**Far from it, they were cyclotrons." Jessie told her.**

**Jen put an ice pack to Jessie's temple, "I figured that they couldn't just be a rumor. You don't hear about something with that kind of power and there not be some truth behind it."**

**Jessie took the ice pack from her, "Well if what I saw tonight is any indication of the power they have we are going to need to do some serious emergency planning."**

**Jen pulled up the sleeve of Jessie's uniform and began to clean her shoulder, "Any indication? Jess, you could have been seriously hurt."**

"**Jen, they could've destroyed me if they wanted to. It came down to me and a cyclotron; I was on the ground with my blaster about three feet from me and he was advancing with his blaster set to full power." Jessie replied.**

**Jen looked right into Jessie's eyes, "He didn't and that's what counts. Next time we'll be ready." **

"**I hope so; Jen if they did that to me imagine what they could do to the cadets and even some of the officers." Jessie was serious.**

"**We have a leg up on them though." Jen replied.**

"**What?" Jessie asked.**

"**You, you've seen how they fight and the strength they possess, we'll just have to revise our training programs and make them ready." Jen began to bandage her shoulder.**

**Jessie smiled, "You know, you remind me so much of mom."**

**Jen finished and looked at her, "I don't mean to." She hopped up on the counter beside her. "It's just that I think we can be ready, you know." **

"**That's not what I meant. You fixing my shoulder and cleaning me up, mom used to do that all the time." Jessie smiled.**

"**You know, I'm not trying to be her." Jen replied.**

"**I know and I don't want you to be. You're my big sister; it's your job to look out for me." Jessie laughed and nudged her arm.**

"**It's what I do best." **

**Jessie laid her head on Jen's shoulder and Jen laid hers on Jessie's. "I love you Jen."**

"**I love you too Jess." There was a pause as Jessie and Jen had a sisterly moment and then Jen finally said, "C'mon Jess, it's late. Besides, you need to get some rest."**

"**You're right. Goodnight Jen." Jessie lowered herself to the floor and began to walk to her room.**

"**Night, Jess." Jen watched her leave and smiled.**

**The next day at Time Force Headquarters, Jessie had reported everything that had happened to Admiral Logan and he was beginning a drastic revelation of the training programs. Jessie had been in her office catching up on progress reports and schedules for the students at the Academy when Lieutenant Dawson walked in.**

"**Hey Captain, how are you?" he asked sitting in a chair.**

"**I'm fine, a little sore but otherwise everything is good." Jessie replied.**

"**I'm sorry I had to rush off like that last night." He apologized.**

"**Don't worry about it; you didn't exactly have a choice did you?" Jessie laughed. **

"**Well if it had been up to me I would have made sure you had gotten home safely before I left." He smiled.**

"**Oh what, now I can't drive myself home?" Jessie teased.**

"**I never said that." He retorted.**

**Jessie laughed as she finished up her last of the progress reports.**

"**Since it looks like you're done for today, let me make it up to you. How about dinner? My treat." He asked.**

"**Lieutenant Dawson, I'm sorry but I don't want to jeopardize my position; I am your superior." Jessie told him.**

"**It's not anything like that, I promise; I just want to apologize, it's a friendly dinner, what's wrong with that?" He assured her.**

"**Are you sure that is all it is?" Jessie probed.**

"**I swear on my job." Lieutenant Dawson replied. **

"**Alright just let me make sure that I can get out of here for a while." Jessie picked up her phone and dialed Jen's number.**

"**Hello?" Jen answered.**

"**Hey, it's me. We don't have any plans for today do we?" Jessie asked.**

"**Not that I can think of. Why?" Jen replied.**

"**Lieutenant Dawson asked me to go to dinner with him; I was just checking with you to make sure I could." Jessie explained.**

"**Oh, who's he?" Jen mocked.**

"**I'll tell you later." Jessie replied.**

"**Jessie's got a boyfriend." Jen teased.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah; whatever. I'll see you when I get home alright?" Jessie laughed.**

"**Have a good time Jess." Jen told her.**

"**Bye, Jen." Jessie hung up. "It looks like it's a yes, lucky for you." **

"**I'm sure you won't be disappointed." he smiled.**

"**I have to go home and change; where do you want me to meet you?" Jessie got up, grabbed her things, and started walking out the door.**

"**There will be no need for that; I'll be there to pick you up in an hour." He followed her.**

"**Why Lieutenant, you're so old fashioned." Jessie teased.**

"**I was raised to treat a lady right, that's all." He retorted.**

"**I'll see you in an hour." Jessie headed toward her car.**

"**I'll see you then; good bye Jessie." He went in the other direction, his eyes lingering on her.**

**Jessie went home and took a shower and started to get ready. She blow-dried her medium length brown hair and smoothed out her curls. She put on a pair of light blue jeans that were slightly frayed and a beautifully embroidered white halter top. She also threw on a brown belt and a pair of brown flip-flops. What can I say, it was technically a night off and Jessie couldn't remember the last time she had taken a night off. She had just finished putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she heard a car horn outside the apartment.**

**It was Lieutenant Dawson with his vintage Ford Mustang. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans as well and a dark green shirt. He wore his hair messy and a pair of brown tennis shoes. Jessie walked down the driveway and got into the car where he was waiting with the door open for her. **

"**Oh my gosh, I love this car." Jessie exclaimed.**

"**Thanks, it was my grandpa's; I just fixed it up and got a new coat of paint put on it. It was in pretty good condition." He started the engine.**

"**What, you didn't want to take me out in the lovely Time Force Police Cruiser?" Jessie smiled.**

"**It's a nice car but I think that you and I both have seen the inside of it way too many times." He laughed.**

"**So where are we going?" Jessie asked.**

"**You'll see when we get there." He replied.**

**They drove for about forty-five minutes talking and laughing, both of them enjoying themselves. Lieutenant Dawson pulled up to a sunlit beach that was amazingly vacant.**

"**Wow, it's so beautiful up here. How come there isn't anyone else here?" Jessie asked getting out of the car.**

**He was reaching into the trunk and retrieved a wicker picnic basket, "Not a lot of people know about it; my brother and me found it when we were kids." **

"**You have a brother?" Jessie replied helping him.**

"**Yeah, he's an engineer; he works with the computer technology that operates all of the alarm systems throughout the county." He began setting up a blanket and some pillows.**

"**So I take it he didn't want to go the Time Force route." Jessie sat down.**

"**No, he wanted to do something different for a change." He sat down beside her.**

"**What made you decide to go into it?" Jessie asked leaning back and letting the sun soak into her skin.**

"**I just wanted to be able to help people and I was scared of needles, so this was the only other option." He laughed.**

**Jessie laughed.**

"**What about you? What made you do it?" He questioned.**

"**My parents were killed during an armed robbery; Jen and I wanted to catch the killers and follow in our parents footsteps. Admiral Logan was the one who brought us into the Academy when we were young and we just excelled from there." Jessie replied.**

"**I'm sorry, I had no idea." Lieutenant Dawson was sorry he had asked.**

"**It's not a big deal; we've moved on, we still miss them of course but we couldn't have done anything to stop it." Jessie replied.**

"**My parents divorced when my brother, Drew, and I were still pretty little; we got thrown from house to house a lot." He admitted.**

"**It sucks, doesn't it?" Jessie said.**

**He laughed at Jessie's bluntness, "Yes, it does. You learn to deal with it though."**

**Jessie and Lieutenant Dawson just looked at each other and the moment quickly became uncomfortable.**

"**Are you ready to eat?" He asked bringing food out of the basket.**

**They both enjoyed their meal; the lieutenant was a wonderful cook. Jessie was amazed by him and how honest and unscripted he was with her; she had always known him to be so serious. Lieutenant Dawson was taken aback by Jessie as well; not only was she beautiful but she was smart and funny and strong. He had admired her from afar at the Academy and longed for the chance to get to know her better.**

**After finishing dinner, they decided to take a walk down the beach. They were both quiet, just enjoying the rushing of the waves and the crashing of them on the shore. They were both barefoot by now; the sand was so white and warm. Jessie couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself this much. Lieutenant Dawson's hand accidentally brushed hers and she retracted hers back on instinct. He seemed embarrassed. **

**They had gotten back to their picnic spot just in time to watch the sun go down. Jessie lay down on the blanket beside him and she felt his arm closing around her shoulder. She moved her head to face him.**

"**Lieutenant, please I really don't think we should be doing this." Jessie shook her head, but deep down inside she longed to lay there with him.**

"**Please, call me Blake." He told her.**

"**I'm really sorry, Blake-Lieutenant Dawson; I could loose my job for this." It hurt her to tell him that.**

"**I know and I'm sorry; I just haven't met someone like you in a while. I apologize, it won't happen again." Blake seemed hurt.**

"**It's not you really, it's just this kind of thing is forbidden; we really shouldn't be here." Jessie stared into his eyes. It was a mistake; she became entranced by them and him by hers.**

**Blake began to lean in closer to her.**

"**Blake we shouldn't be," Jessie whispered; it was too late, Blake had kissed her and Jessie returned it.**

**Jessie hadn't ever felt this way about someone before. She knew that kissing him was wrong but yet, she couldn't stop. **

**Blake knew he was putting her in jeopardy, the last thing that he wanted to do to. He couldn't break himself away from her touch as much as he wanted to.**


	3. An Insight to the Past

**It was around ten thirty when Blake brought Jessie home. When they pulled up to her apartment she didn't notice any lights on but she was sure that Jen was waiting up on her; she always did. **

"**I had an amazing time with you tonight." Blake said as he walked her to the door.**

"**I did too, the beach was so beautiful." Jessie smiled.**

"**I want to see you again, but we can't can we?" **

"**Blake, I've never been mesmerized by anyone like I have with you. I'm sorry it has to be this way." Jessie replied.**

"**I am too," Blake leaned down and kissed her on the hand. "Good night Jess." **

**Jessie wished that things were different, "Good night Blake."**

**He waited for her to get inside the apartment and lock the door before he drove off, his heart heavy.**

**Jessie walked inside and locked the door behind her. She couldn't believe how much attraction she felt to this guy after just one date and a few days of knowing him. She couldn't hide the anguish on her face as she walked into the living room and came face to face with her sister.**

"**Jesus, Jen!" Jessie jumped back.**

"**What?" Jen asked.**

"**Are you trying to give me a heart attack, creeping around like that? Lights," Jessie commanded, the lights in the room beginning to dim on.**

"**Creeping? I wasn't creeping, just waiting on you." Jen replied laughing at Jessie.**

"**You could've at least left a light on, but no you had to sit in the dark and wait on me." Jessie was being sarcastic.**

"**Well I also could have had the house looking like the run-way for the Time Ship too, but I figured that it might be kind of obvious." Jen could throw it right back at her sister.**

**Jessie walked over to the couch and flopped down. **

"**So, how was your dinner?" Jen asked.**

"**Jen, it was amazing. I've never felt like this about anyone, and I can't even be with him" Jessie sighed.**

"**Oh honey, I'm sorry." Jen sat down beside her.**

"**Why does he have to be a lieutenant?" Jessie laid her head on Jen's shoulder.**

**Jessie sounded so pitiful, she ran her hand threw her hair, "I know the feeling all too well."**

"**Why did I have to go and fall in love with an underclassman?" Jessie wanted to beat herself up.**

"**Why did I have to fall in love with someone who lives a thousand years away from me? It just happens Jess, no matter how much you try to stop it." Jen felt sorry for her sister; she didn't want her to feel the same pain that plagued her thoughts everyday.**

**A cloaked figure cast an unseen eye upon the scene before them, playing through the center window. It looked Jessie over with its eyes and slipped away into the darkness.**

**The next morning Jen awoke unusually early and failing to return to her slumber, got dressed and decided to go jogging. She laced up her tennis shoes and set out down the driveway. It was a cool, crisp February morning and Jen knew that her workout would succeed in waking up her senses and rejuvenating her body; just what she needed. She thought of Wes and the time when they had worked out together, it seemed so long ago. She did miss him and it broke her heart to think that he was all alone; if only they he had been born one thousand years later, or her a thousand years earlier. A tear slipped down her cheek but mingling with her sweat, it went unnoticed. It wasn't like Jen to cry, but then again ever since she had known Wes she did many things that were out of the ordinary. For example, she had opened up so much more to Jessie; they had been close before but she was afraid to love again and get hurt once more. Jessie was too young to remember much of their parents, but Jen did and she hoped that she was making them proud of her and everything that she had done.**

_A young man of about twenty-seven picked up a little girl with chocolate hair and hazel eyes, "Hey, Jenny, what did you do today?" _

"_Daddy, I was outside playing and I saw a whole bunch of people and they were in all these different colored clothes and they were fighting this big ugly monster thing!" A seven year old Jen was sitting in the chair beside the man who had just returned from work._

"_Do you know who those people were?" he asked. Jen shook her head. "They were power rangers; they help keep everyone safe from the big ugly monster things."_

"_When I get older, I'm going to be a power ranger." Jen told her father._

"_What's this I hear you two talking about in here?" A beautiful woman with creamy blonde hair asked. She was only around twenty-five and had a soft face with shocking green eyes. She was followed into the room by a waddling toddler._

"_Mommy, I'm going to be a power ranger when I grow up!" Jen bounced over to her mother._

"_Oh really? You know, if you want to do that you will have to work extra hard in school and make really good grades so that you can be." The woman smiled at her daughter._

"_I will mom; I know I can do it." Jen assured her._

"_I know you can too." The woman hugged her. "Why don't you take your sister and go and get ready for a bath okay?"_

_Jen scampered off with Jessie scooting along behind._

**Jen smiled at the thought of the day she realized that she wanted to be a power ranger. Unfortunately, her parents never made it to see the day that she kept her promise.**

**Jen had turned around and was heading back towards the apartment; it was almost seven and Jessie would be waking up soon. **

"**Poor Jess," Jen thought. "She went and got herself into the same mess that I did."**

**Ever since Jen had given Alex back his ring, he had become jaded and did everything half-heartedly. To avoid this problem, Time Force had instituted a regulation about intra-office dating. It stated that no personnel were to have an emotional relationship with another person that was above or below his or her rank. They had omitted the same rank, meaning that Jessie and Blake could be together if they were the same rank; the only problem with that was that there were no more Captain positions available and no one was in any hurry to give theirs up. **

**She reached the apartment and went inside to find Jessie sitting at the kitchen counter, dressed and ready for work. **

"**What are you doing up?" Jen was surprised to see her, Jessie wasn't a morning person.**

"**Trip called; they have the upgrade finished on my morpher and they want me to come in and run the logistics this morning." Jessie picked up her bag and headed out the door.**

"**I'll drop by later and see how everything is; besides I need to talk to Trip anyway." Jen told her.**

"**Later Jen," Jessie called shutting the door.**

"**Bye Jess," Jen walked down the hall and into the bathroom to get a shower.**

**Jessie had arrived at the simulation lab and found Trip rapping away at the keyboard of a computer, as usual. **

"**Hey Trip," Jessie greeted him.**

"**Hey Jessie, how's everything going this morning?" The green-haired ranger asked.**

"**It was good until someone called and woke me up an hour early." Jessie teased.**

"**Yeah, well trust me, the new upgrades I put on your morpher are worth it." Trip replied bringing up a schematics program.**

"**What do we have here? English, Trip, please." Jessie sat down beside him.**

"**Well, I put in a new defense system which will allow you to absorb all of the power an opponent throws at you by way of these transistors on your wrists and ankles." He pulled up a hologram of Jessie's ranger attire and she watched as the cuffs on her wrists and boots enlarged and became embedded with a sliver strip. "It's lightning mode."**

"**Sweet, Trip, this is awesome!" Jessie was amazed once again by his abilities.**

"**There is only one problem; I couldn't get the power frequency any lower than 4.5 megahertz and your other weapons are only at two megahertz." Trip replied.**

"**Okay so that means it's just going to take a little more energy to maintain." Jessie was determined as always.**

"**Not only that, but your body isn't used to the shock. We'll have to acclimate you to it if we can." Trip told her.**

"**What does that mean, if we can?" Jessie asked.**

"**Your body may not be able to take the power surge. If it doesn't we won't be able to use the upgrade." Trip replied.**

"**Well let's try it out, we won't know until then." Jessie took off her white Time Force uniform and revealed a pair of black shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt.**

**Trip handed her three EKG monitors, "Here, attach two of these to your chest and the other on your left side just under your first rib. They'll monitor your heart rate so if the voltage becomes too much then we can shut it down."**

"**No problem," Jessie placed the monitors where Trip had told her and strapped her morpher back onto her wrist.**

**Trip walked back into the control room and shut the door to the simulation deck. He could contact her through the microphone in her helmet.**

"**Alright Jessie, once you morph I'll start the simulation out at two megahertz, the same frequency as your other weapons and I'll increase it as we go." Trip was beginning to press and flip several switches on the control panel.**

"**Time for Time Force!" Jessie yelled as her shorts and shirt were engulfed in a brilliantly white suit that closely resembled the other Time Force Rangers with the exception of the print on the helmet; it was an inverted triangle with a jagged edge.**

"**Are you ready?" She heard Trip's voice coming from her com system inside her helmet. **

"**Yeah, let's do it." Jessie braced herself. "Lightning Mode!"**

**A rush of what seemed to be white lightning engulfed Jessie's arms and legs. **

**"Increasing to two and a half megahertz," Trip stated.**

**The lightning grew brighter and thicker. Jessie was beginning to feel its effects. **

**"Go ahead Trip." She said strain evident in her voice.**

**"Increasing to three megahertz," Trip replied checking her heart on the monitors.**

**The lightning engulfed her entire body and Jessie began to shake and gasp from the pain. All of a sudden, her heart rate skyrocketed and she collapsed to the floor and demorphed. Trip immediately shut down the program. **

**"Jessie!" Trip exclaimed, rushing to her side. "Are you alright?" **

**Jessie sat up gasping for air, "You weren't kidding about the power surge."**

**"I'll go get the medics." Trip began to leave, but Jessie stopped him.**

**"No, I'm fine; let's run it again." Jessie stood up a little wobbly.**

**"Jess, I don't know if we should." Trip told her.**

**"If I don't get this upgrade Time Force will be in some serious trouble." Jessie explained referring to the cyclotrons.**

**"I don't know if your heart will take it." Trip was skeptical.**

**"Do it again Trip," Jessie commanded.**

**He reluctantly went back to the controls and ran the program again and again Jessie didn't make it past three megahertz, yet she told him to run it over and over. The same results were still produced however. Trip finally refused to run the simulation anymore when Jessie could barely walk. He should have done it a long time ago.**


	4. Hot Tempers

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short; it will get better I promise! A big thanks goes out to MegGiry3003 for being my first reviewer! Here's the update I promised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers…yada yada yada…you know the drill.**

**Jessie went back to her office haggard and in silent agony. She was more let down with herself than anything else; she was determined to master that upgrade no matter what it took. Setting down in her chair she took a deep breath and relaxed her aching muscles. It didn't last very long though when a knock came at the door.**

**"Come in," Jessie called straightening herself back up.**

**"Excuse me Captain, but there is someone here to see you." Danielle, her secretary appeared in the doorway.**

**"Send them in," Jessie told her.**

**A stout older gentleman walked into her office wearing a black Time Force uniform.**

**"Admiral," Jessie stood up and saluted.**

**"Captain Scotts, how are you?" Admiral Logan acknowledged her salute and took a seat.**

**"I'm doing alright, and yourself?" Jessie sat down.**

**"I'm okay. I actually came here to discuss a personal matter with you." Jessie's pulse quickened.**

**"Yes, sir," Jessie listened.**

**"We have picked up mutant activity in the south eastern sector of Satellite Forest. We think that it might be Drasi; a high profile mutant who has evaded capture for the past eight years. He had gone into seclusion but has surfaced again. We are sending an elite team of SWAT officers into the forest to try and take him out before he reaches the city. I would personally like you to be on it." Admiral Logan proposed.**

**"Sir, I would need someone to take over the Academy while I'm gone." Jessie was considering it.**

**"I already have that taken care of; Lieutenant Coors will temporarily take your place should you decide to go." Admiral Logan assured her.**

**"With all due respect, sir, I don't know if I'm ready to do this." Jessie admitted.**

**"Captain Scotts I would not have personally chosen you if I didn't think that you were ready for this. You are one of the best I have seen in my entire career here at Time Force. Please, I would feel much better if you would agree to go with them." Admiral Logan admitted to her.**

**"Sir, I will have to talk to my sister, but I will get back to you with an answer soon." Jessie decided to think it over.**

**"Alright, and I'm sorry that it is such short notice, but I need an answer by tonight because you will be shipped out tomorrow morning and go into complete seclusion except for your contact with me." Admiral Logan got up and headed out the door.**

**Jessie saluted him. "How would she get this by Jen?" Jessie knew this would be a dangerous confrontation tonight.**

**Jen had finished up all of her paperwork for the day and did her regular patrol; she was gathering her things together when she noticed her com link was blinking. Walking over and setting up the antennas, she clicked it on and the blurry screen soon made way for a familiar face.**

**"Katie, how are you?" Jen smiled.**

**"I'm fine, how's everything with you?" The yellow ranger asked her friend.**

**"I'm good; it's been a long time." Jen said remembering the last time that she had sat down and talked with Katie.**

**"Yes it has; I've been really busy with James." Katie had gotten married about a year ago and had her first son not long after.**

**"How is he?" Jen smiled seeing him playing in the background.**

**"A little ball of fire that son of mine." Katie laughed.**

**"I'm sure he's good though." Jen replied.**

**"He is; I couldn't ask for a better son." Katie said thoughtfully. "I was actually calling to see how Jessie was feeling."**

**"Huh?" Jen didn't know what she was talking about.**

**"I talked to Trip this morning about the upgrade simulation and he said that she got pretty rocked." Katie replied.**

**"What?" Jen had no knowledge of this.**

**"She didn't tell you?" Katie asked.**

**"Katie, I'll have to call you back; I must go and yell at my sister." Jen shut down the com link.**

**Jen called Jessie's cell phone and she picked up about the third ring.**

**"Hello?" Jessie said.**

**"What did Trip mean when he said and I quote, 'you got pretty rocked this morning'?" Jen was impatient and angry.**

**"Oh that," Jessie knew she was about to get it.**

**"Yeah, that." Jen shot back at her.**

**"I just got a little fried from the power surge." Jessie lied.**

**"Jessica," Jen was agitated. "Don't you lie to me?"**

**"Alright, fine, I got worked but that doesn't matter right now okay." Jessie gave in.**

**"What do you mean that doesn't matter right now?" Jen was shouting.**

**"We'll talk about it when we get home." Jessie replied, her voice sounded aggravated as well.**

**"No, Jessie, we'll talk about it now!" Jen told her.**

**"Jen I don't want to talk about it over the phone." Jessie exclaimed.**

**"Well apparently if we don't talk about it now, we won't ever talk about it if it's up to you." Jen yelled.**

**"Admiral Logan asked me to join a SWAT mission that's leaving tomorrow morning, no contact, and no backup!" Jessie hung up her phone.**

**Jen was speechless; it was their first fight and Jessie had never raised her voice to Jen before let alone hang up on her.**


	5. A Silent Goodbye

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed; I am very grateful. Jessie and Jen have had a huge fight and she isn't sure what to do, not to mention the impending departure. What's going to happen? Read and find out…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Power Rangers, but I do own Jessica (Jessie) Scotts.**

**Jessie knew that she couldn't go home, she was still fuming from her argument with Jen. She wasn't sure where she should go so she just took a walk. Her feet took her to Blake's house. Before she knew it, she had rung the doorbell and was lying in his arms. He had taken her up to his room away from any window where they could be seen; as out of it as Jessie was he knew that was what she would want.**

**"Whoa, whoa, Jessie, what happened?" Blake stroked her hair.**

**"Jen and I had a huge fight." Jessie cried into his shoulder.**

**"About what?" Blake soothed.**

**"It's a long story; we've never fought like that before." Jessie couldn't control herself.**

**"Does she know where you are?" Blake asked, knowing that it was late and that Jen was probably worried.**

**"No," Jessie looked into his eyes.**

**"Jess, why did you come here?" Blake asked.**

**"I didn't have anywhere else to go." Jessie admitted.**

**He guided her to sit down on the bed.**

**"Honey, as much as I want you to stay, I think you need to go." He brushed a piece of hair out of her tear-streaked face.**

**Jessie was confused. "You don't want me here?" **

**"No, it's nothing like that I just don't want us to do something that we'll regret later." Blake replied. "I don't want anyone to catch us together either and I'm sure that Jen is worried about you."**

**Jessie got up and walked over to the balcony window. **

**"I figured that you would want to know that I'm leaving for Satellite Forest tomorrow morning." Jessie told him.**

**"What? Why?" Now Blake was the one who was confused.**

**"Admiral Logan asked me to join the SWAT team that is going to try and take out Drasi before he reaches the city." Jessie was beginning to calm down.**

**"Jessie, Drasi is really dangerous; you could get seriously hurt." Blake put his hands on her shoulders.**

**"I don't care anymore." **

**"You don't mean that." Blake told her.**

**"Don't I? I mean look at what's happened Blake, Jen hates me right now and I can't even be with the one other person I care about." Jessie put her head in her hands.**

**"I'm sure that Jen doesn't hate you, she just lost her temper. You two will work everything out I'm sure of it." He embraced her in his arms. "As for us, you're here with me now aren't you?" **

**Jessie turned and faced him; she couldn't believe that they were getting into a forbidden love but she couldn't stop it. He leaned down and kissed her; she returned it.**

**Jessie recalled what had happened the night before as she walked into her apartment to get her clothes. It was still very early and she didn't want to wake Jen up. Creeping to her room, Jessie gathered what she thought she would need and put everything in her bag. She went out into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat; Jessie still had a few minutes before she would have to leave, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Setting the letter on her bed Jessie looked in on her sister; she was still fast asleep. **

**Jessie leaned her head on the doorframe and whispered, "I'm sorry Jen. I should have told you everything. Be safe, I love you."**

**Jessie met up with Admiral Logan and the five other members of the SWAT team outside the Time Force Headquarters; it was only about three in the morning.**

**"Nice to see you showed up Captain." Admiral Logan smiled.**

**"Yes, sir," Jessie tossed her stuff into the truck that would take them to the edge of the forest. She took one last look back towards the city and thought of Jen before climbing into the passenger seat.**

**It was around six when Jen awoke and she immediately got up to see if Jessie had returned home; she couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep. When she went into her room, her eyes instantly fell on the folded piece of paper lying on Jessie's bed.**

Jen,

I'm sorry that we had to part on these circumstances. I can't take back all of those terrible things that I said to you but I do want you to know that I didn't mean one word. I'm sure by the time that you read this I will be long gone. I don't know when I'll be back and I don't know if I'll be able to contact you. Please don't worry about me; I can take care of myself.

I love you,

Jessie

**"Jess," Jen whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. **

**She fell back onto her bed as the tears spilled silently down her cheeks. This wasn't how she had wanted to say goodbye.**

**"Drasi is extremely dangerous and we have no doubt that he might have discovered our plans." Admiral Logan briefed them on the way to Satellite Forest. "We have given you each a transcoder to attach to your uniforms; it will blend you in with your surroundings."**

**Jessie attached her transcoder onto her belt. Looking around, she recognized the other SWAT members. Lieutenant Michaels was head of the Mutant Disciplinary Facility where rogue mutants were contained and given memory adaptation. Lieutenant Harper was head of the communications department; Lieutenant Kerry worked at the Academy with Jessie as a strategy specialist; Lieutenant Stafford was head of the medical staff at Time Force; and Captain Nichols was the commander of Time Force Delta Squad. **

**"Captain Scotts and Captain Nichols will be the commanders of this mission; you are to report to them with any sightings and/or interceptions. Captain Scotts we have activated all of the weapons back at Headquarters to be at your disposal but we strongly advise you to not morph unless it is absolutely necessary. The mutants will pick up on the high energy frequency and hone in on you quicker than you'll be able to fight them off." Admiral Logan advised her.**

**"Which basically makes it useless, unless I want to get killed?" Jessie smiled.**

**The Admiral chuckled. "Just be careful."**

**They had arrived at the edge of the forest and everyone piled out and got their gear chips.**

**The Admiral pulled Captain Nichols and Jessie aside. "I'm counting on you two to make this mission a success; it is critical that we wipe out as much of his mutant army as we can and if you get a chance at him seize the opportunity."**

**They nodded.**

**"Dismissed, and be careful." Admiral Logan climbed back into the truck and disappeared through the brush.**

**"Alright team, let's get moving." Jessie commanded.**

**Jen had pulled herself together and went to work, but couldn't concentrate on anything except the last thing that she had said to Jessie. She couldn't believe how much she had overreacted and lost her temper. She picked up a picture on her desk of the two of them last summer.**

_"C'mon Jen; it's just a little water. What will it hurt?" Jessie pulled her towards the ocean._

_"It's going to hurt you a lot if you drag me in there!" Jen exclaimed._

_"Oh Jen quit being a wussy." Jessie smiled._

_"Jess, c'mon now this is the only good uniform I brought, now don't-"But her speech was cut short buy the icy wave that overcame them both. Jen surfaced and gasped for air. Jessie knew that she was in trouble and began to run back up the beach._

_"Oh no you don't!" Jen sprinted after her._

_Jen caught up with her and tackled her, sending the both of them sprawling down the sand._

_When they came to a stop they were both laughing uncontrollably and Jessie snapped a picture._

**They had been walking for what seemed like forever and hadn't encountered so much as a cyclobot.**

**"Alright, guys, let's take a break." Captain Nichols called over their headsets. **

**"You would think we would have seen something by now." Lieutenant Kerry sat down on a rock formation that was sheltering them from the harsh sunlight streaming in from the canopy.**

**"I have a feeling that we will soon; the entire time we've been in here I've felt like someone has been watching us." Lieutenant Stafford replied.**

**Jessie and Captain Nichols were off to the side checking the readings coming from the area where they were resting.**

**"Everything seems normal." Captain Nichols reported.**

**"Yeah, that's what worries me." Jessie replied.**

**They closed up their equipment and returned it back to their belts.**

**"How did your parents react when you told them that you were going on a SWAT mission?" Lieutenant Harper asked.**

**"They freaked for a while, but they understood." Lieutenant Michaels replied.**

**"My mom cried so much that I thought her mascara would be permanently streaked down her face." Lieutenant Stafford laughed.**

**"What about you, Captain?" Lieutenant Harper asked Jessie.**

**"They didn't really do anything." Jessie replied not wanting to get into the subject.**

**All of a sudden an army of cyclobots appeared all around them. The team jumped up and drew their blasters.**

**"Take them out." Jessie ordered, giving the signal to fire.**

**They sprung into action; splitting up and taking the offensive. Jessie dodged a shot and expertly took out all of hers. Lieutenant Michaels had also destroyed several of his as well as did the others. Captain Nichols finished his off and met them back in the clearing they were at before being attacked. **

**"That seemed way too easy." Captain Nichols said holstering his blaster.**

**"I know what you mean." Jessie replied.**

**Everyone had escaped unscathed.**


	6. You know what assuming does

**It had been weeks since their fist attack and they had seen nothing other than trees and brush. All of this made Jessie very uneasy and she was constantly checking the surroundings, but nothing out of the ordinary would come up. Captain Nichols was also nervous due to the inactivity.**

**"Maybe Admiral Logan was wrong; maybe they didn't know we were coming." Lieutenant Stafford wondered aloud.**

**"I don't buy that." Captain Nichols replied.**

**They walked until dusk and set up camp not far from a stream. By now they were deep in the forest and sunlight wasn't even visible through the thick tree tops.**

**After eating her rations, Jessie went and sat on the bank of the stream. She couldn't believe how long they had been gone. She thought of Jen and how worried she must be; she wished that she could just let her know that she was alright.**

**"What's on your mind Captain?" Captain Nichols asked sitting down beside her.**

**"It's just my sister; we didn't really leave on good terms." Jessie admitted.**

**"You miss her don't you," He looked at her.**

**"Yeah, we've never been apart like this before." Jessie stared off into the trees.**

**"Hopefully we'll be home soon." He told her.**

**Jessie wasn't listening; she had spotted a pair of glowing red eyes watching them. They picked up on her sighting though and disappeared.**

**Jessie shot up and started running back to camp; Captain Nichols on her heels.**

**"Captain, get everyone ready; we're about to be attacked." Jessie yelled back at him splitting off and heading to where the red orbs had disappeared.**

**"Well hello Captain. Nice to see you dropped by," Drasi appeared behind her. "Leave this one to me; take the others." **

**An army of about twenty mutants came out of nowhere and ran off towards where she knew her team was bracing themselves.**

**"It looks like it's just you and me Drasi." Jessie drew her blaster.**

**Drasi chuckled, "Do you really think that is going to help you?" He shot a laser at her but she dodged it.**

**"It's going to take more than that to stop me." Jessie yelled.**

**"Define more," Drasi fired a turbine at Jessie and she fell to the ground. She fired her blaster but he deflected it and it hit her instead. Jessie got back to her feet.**

**"Let's finish this; Time for Time Force!" Jessie morphed.**

**Drasi advanced on her and she retaliated with her chrono-saber, "Time Strike!" Jessie's saber flashed white, but it was replaced by a shower of yellow sparks; Drasi had reflected it.**

**"Haven't you learned that you can't defeat me?" Drasi advanced on Jessie who had crumpled to the ground.**

**"I'm not through yet," Jessie stumbled.**

**"Let's fix that." Drasi hit her with a laser; she demorphed and flew backwards through the air. Jessie waited for the bone shattering connection with the ground but it never came. She felt herself being sucked downwards hard and fast; she was spinning and the sight made her sick. She closed her eyes and blacked out. **

**Thanks to Captain Nichols, the rest of the team had defeated the mutants and made it out of the ambush; however, they were badly beaten and needed medical attention. Limping over to his teammates, he noticed that Jessie was nowhere to be found.**

**"Captain Scotts," He said into his headset, but all he heard was static.**

**"Has anyone seen Captain Scotts?" He asked the rest of the team that was pulling themselves up and trying to make sure that everyone was accounted for.**

**"No, sir; she doesn't show up on any of the radar systems." Lieutenant Harper was staring threw his sunglasses.**

**"We need to split up and look for her." Captain Nichols began to help his team up.**

**"Captain," It was Lieutenant Stafford. "We don't have the time. If we don't get back soon, you'll lose half of your team."**

**Captain Nichols looked around, he was right; his team was struggling to move, let alone get up. **

**"We can't just leave her here." He replied.**

**"Sir, she's not here; she would have shown up on the radar." Lieutenant Harper assured him.**

**Captain Nichols could only bow his head, knowing the only reason that she wouldn't be detected. He went over and began to help his team salvage what was left of their equipment and get out of there.**

**Jen was trying to keep her mind off of Jessie and had buried herself in work for the past couple of weeks. She rarely left the office because she knew that if she went home she would realize that Jessie was still gone and couldn't bare the thought that something might have happened to her.**

**An alarm sounded, interrupting her thoughts, "All medics please report to docking bay; all medics please report to docking bay."**

**Jen walked out into the hallway and saw people rushing towards the left wing of the building. Garrett, the young officer she had talked to earlier, was among them.**

**Jen stopped him, "What's going on?" **

**"Captain, the SWAT team is back." He continued down the hallway.**

**"Jessie," Jen sprinted down after him.**

**She had reached to docking bay and was horrified to see the beaten and bloody forms of the SWAT team being carried in. She scanned the room but didn't see Jessie anywhere.**

**Jen was pacing in her office. Maybe they had already brought her in, Jen thought, God I hope she's alright.**

**There was a knock at her office door.**

"**Come in." Jen was hoping that Jessie would come walking through the door like nothing happened. She was wrong; it was Admiral Logan and another man that she didn't recognize.**

** "Jen, this is Captain Nichols; he was one of the leaders of the SWAT mission." Admiral Logan motioned to the man to his right. He was beaten and bruised.**

**"How's my sister?" Jen couldn't get it out fast enough.**

**"Captain Scotts, we were ambushed. Your sister tried to head off the attack; I never saw her return. We searched for her but she didn't show up on any of our radar systems." Captain Nichols stated.**

**"Are you saying that she's-"Jen couldn't even finish the sentence.**

**"I'm very sorry, Jen. We never meant for this to happen." Admiral Logan opened the door. "We'll leave you alone; I'll send someone to drive you home."**

**"I am terribly sorry, Jen." Captain Nichols did seem sincerely sorry.**

**Jen sat down in her chair; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. A few moments later, Katie appeared in her office.**

**"Jen," Katie looked very solemn towards her old friend.**

**"Katie, she's gone." Jen felt her eyes fill with tears.**

**"Jen, I'm so sorry." Katie hugged her.**

**Wes looked thoughtfully out on the ocean; it was at this spot that he and Jen had said goodbye two years ago. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her. Did she miss him? Did she go back with Alex? Did she even remember him? All of these and more questions flooded his mind day and night. **

**His job with Eric was going well; the Silver Guardians hadn't had much action though since Ransik was captured. Being it was his day off, Wes had decided to relax, but his mind wouldn't let him. Something had told him to come to this beach but he guessed it must have just been him longing to see the giant yellow Time Ship outlined in the sky. He started to leave and heard something crunch underneath his shoe. Moving his foot, he saw that it was a Time Force Badge.**

**"What is this doing here?" Wes wondered.**

**He glanced around, looking for some other object or something that would give him an explanation as to what a badge from the year 3002 was doing on the beach in the year 2003. His eyes caught sight of a brown haired girl in a white uniform lying in the sand.**

**"Jen!" Wes rushed over to the immobile figure. She looked like she was in pretty bad shape.**

**"Jen, come on get up." Wes rolled her onto her back and noticed that it wasn't Jen at all. It was a young girl who looked as if she were about twenty-one. Wes had now understood why he had mistaken her for Jen; she bore a striking resemblance.**

** Jessie grunted and opened her eyes. "What happened?" **

**"I don't know, you tell me." Wes replied helping her sit up.**

**"Wes?" Jessie was shocked to see the man her sister was in love with sitting right in front of her.**

**"How do you know who I am?" Wes was confused.**

**"My sister; she talks about you all the time." Jessie was still a little shook up from the fall.**

**"Your sister?" Wes couldn't think of any other explanation.**

**"Yeah, I think you might know her, Jennifer Scotts?" Jessie smiled.**

**"I didn't know that she had a sister." Wes was shocked.**

**"Well, she does; but she is wondering how she got here." Jessie stood up.**

**"That makes two of us." Wes added.**

**"I must have fallen into a time vortex when Drasi threw me backwards, but what was a vortex doing in the middle of the forest?" Jessie rubbed her shoulder.**

**"Does Jen know that you're here?" Wes asked.**

**"No, she probably thinks I'm dead." Jessie replied.**

**"Why would she think that?" **

**"It's a long story." Jessie smiled.**

**"Why don't you tell me about it; I'll take you back to my place and we can get you cleaned up and see if we can contact Jen." Wes walked her over to his car. **

**"So you were ambushed by Drasi and got thrown into a time vortex?" Wes was recapping everything that Jessie had told him.**

**"I'm guessing; how else would I have ended up here?" Jessie sat across the table from him.**

**"It beats me." He was working on establishing the com link that Jen had left with him two years ago but the connection wasn't going through.**

**"Here, Wes, let me try a different way; one that I know will work." Jessie held up her chronomorpher. **

**"Jen," Jessie spoke into it with no reply. "Katie, Trip, Lucas; anybody? Huh, the vortex must be interfering with the communications link."**

**"Wait a minute; you're a power ranger too?" Wes asked.**

**"Wes, don't even worry about it; you'll just give yourself a headache." Jessie laughed.**

**Katie had brought Jen home and had offered to stay, but Jen had turned her down; she just wanted to be alone. **

**Jen opened the door to Jessie's room and walked inside. A wave of emotions came over her as she glanced at the pictures that lined the walls.**

"**Jess, I can't believe that it ended like this." Jen wiped a tear from her cheek. "I just wanted what was best for you and you went and got yourself killed. It's my fault; I shouldn't have yelled at you and maybe you wouldn't have gone."**

**Jen heard her com link beep and she went to answer; it was Alex.**

**"Hey Jen, are you okay?" Alex asked her. "I just heard about Jessie."**

**At the sound of her name, Jen had to hold back tears. "Do I look okay, Alex? For God's sake, I just found out that my little sister is dead."**

**Jen couldn't take anymore sympathy from anyone right now, "I'm sorry alright, I just want to be left alone." Jen shut down the connection. She went back into Jessie's room and crawled into her bed.**

**"What am I suppose to do now Jess?" Jen, exhausted, fell asleep.**

**Her com link beeped again; it wasn't Alex this time.**

**"It went through, but she's not answering." Wes replied.**

**"The vortex must have closed." Jessie replied yawning.**

**"How is Jen?" Wes asked.**

**"To be honest, Wes, I don't know." Jessie told him. "I've been gone on the mission for almost a month and Jen and I had a really big fight before I left."**

**"About what?" **

**"There was an upgrade that Trip put in my morpher and when I went and ran the logistics it injured me pretty bad. I didn't tell Jen and she found out about it." Jessie admitted.**

**"You two don't seem like the kind who would fight all the time." Wes told her.**

**"That was our first fight. God, Wes, if she thinks I'm dead there is no telling how bad she is beating herself up for it." He saw pain in Jessie's eyes.**

**"I'll keep trying her until she answers." Wes assured her.**

**"Thanks," Jessie yawned again.**

**"Why don't you go and get some rest?" Wes offered.**

**"I don't want to be asleep if she answers." Jessie told him.**

**"I'll wake you up." Wes replied. "The bedroom is up the stairs and to the left." **

**Jessie smiled, "Thanks Wes."**

**"No problem, anything for Jen's little sister." Wes smiled**

**Author's Note: Jessie has traveled back in time and has found an ally in Wes; Jen still believes that Jessie is dead. Will she finally see Wes again? In the next chapter, sparks will fly…**

**I want to thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing; it puts a smile on my face! Chapter Seven will be up soon!**


	7. A Reunion or Three

**Jen had gotten some rest but it didn't seem like it was very much when her com link woke her up.**

**"Not now," Jen groaned.**

**It steadily kept beeping. Jen tried to ignore it but couldn't; she finally got up and answered it.**

**"Wes!" Jen was surprised to see him on the other line.**

**"Hey Jen, how are you?" Wes was glad to see her.**

**"Not very good; I just found out that my little sister was killed in a SWAT mission." Jen sniffed.**

**"No Jen, she wasn't." Wes told her.**

**Jen was confused, "What are you talking about? The Captain said that-"**

**"That she had disappeared off their radar; they just assumed she had been killed. Jen she fell into a time vortex; she's here with me." Wes said.**

**Jen's heart jumped, "Are you sure that it's her?"**

**"Jen, I have never seen someone who looks this much like you before in my life; I'll go wake her up if you don't believe me." Wes smiled.**

**"No, it's alright. I'm going to get on a Time Ship right now. I'll be there soon. Wes, I don't how to thank you." Jen was practically out the door.**

**Time Force was just closing up for the day when Jen rushed into the office and started to bring the Time Ship online.**

**Admiral Logan came on the com system a little alarmed, "Jen what are you doing?"**

**"Jessie's alive; she's with Wes and I'm going back to get her." Jen strapped herself in.**

**"How is this possible?" Admiral Logan was relieved that she was alright, but confused as to how she got back to the year 2003.**

**"I'll explain later, right now I have to go." Jen brought the thrusters online.**

**"Good luck." The com link was shut down.**

**Jen braced herself as she speeded toward the vortex that would take her to Jessie and to Wes.**

**A few hours later Jen awoke and remembered what had happened; she climbed out of the Time Ship and onto the all too familiar white sand. At first, she didn't see anyone but then she spotted Jessie walking towards her. Jen ran to her and hugged her.**

**"Jess, I thought that I'd lost you." Jen sighed into her hair.**

**"You can't get rid of me that easily Jen." Jessie smiled and Jen kissed her on the forehead.**

**"I'm sorry for overreacting about the upgrade thing." Jen told her.**

**"Jen, forget it ever happened." Jessie hugged her again.**

**Wes smiled.**

**The three of them had returned to Wes's house and caught up on old times. Jessie was glad to see her sister happy again and Jen was glad to see Wes and to see that Jessie was still alive. Wes was just happy in general but Jen being there made it all the more enjoyable.**

**"Do you remember the first time we met and I thought that you were completely insane?" Wes laughed.**

**"I thought you were a spoiled rich kid." Jen laughed.**

**"Hey, Jen I'm going to head to bed; I'll see you in the morning." Jessie had smiled at the two of them and knowing that the two of them wanted to be alone, no matter how much they would deny it.**

**"Are you sure Jess?" Jen asked.**

**"Yeah, you're more than welcome to stay down here." Wes replied.**

**"I'm still a little rattled from this whole experience." Jessie hugged Jen goodnight and smiled at Wes. Leaving the room, she glanced back on the two of them and thought to herself, "If they don't kiss tonight; I'm going to scream." **

**"Jen, I'm so happy to see you again." Wes told her.**

**"I am too Wes, you have no idea." Jen replied.**

**Wes got up from his chair and moved to sit with her on the couch. Jen snuggled closer to him.**

**"Jen I really do love you." Wes looked into her eyes.**

**"I love you too Wes; I always have." Jen whispered.**

**Wes leaned in closer to her and she met him halfway. Jen and Wes had both waited so long for this moment and when their lips touched Jen felt the entire world fall away from the two of them. Wes felt Jen run her hand over his back and he lowered her onto the couch.**

**Jessie felt herself awake and for a moment she wasn't sure where she was. Looking around the brightly lit bedroom all of the memories of the past few weeks came flooding back to her. Her eyes, running over the bookcase, couch, and desk, came to the source of the sunlight; the sparkling bay window in the center of the wall. She had to shield her eyes.**

**"Jesus, Wes haven't you ever heard of blinds?" Jessie remarked and her eyes fell to the dresser in the corner of the room. There was a pair of blue jeans with a light pink shirt and a white jacket. She laughed at the thought of Wes trying to pick out clothes for her.**

**After getting dressed she went downstairs and found Phillips cooking breakfast.**

**"Hello Miss Scotts, did you sleep well?" He asked her.**

**"Please call me Jessie." She smiled and picked up an apple off of the counter. Looking around, Jessie didn't notice Jen and knew that there was only one place that she could be. Much to her surprise however Jen and Wes both came threw the back door laughing.**

**"See I told you that if you would get up early enough that you would be able to keep up with me." Jen smiled.**

**"How do you do it Jess? She about killed me." Wes panted.**

**"It's a gift." Jessie laughed.**

**All of a sudden Jessie heard a buzzing and pulled a small touch screen object out of her back pocket.**

**"What's up Jess?" Jen asked motioning to the scanner.**

**"It's Drasi; he must have followed me back here." Jessie replied.**

**"What?" Jen looked at the scanner and sure enough, there he was causing trouble in the north square of town.**

**"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get moving." Wes replied heading out the door. **

**At the Ellenton Plaza, Drasi was causing trouble and creating destruction but mostly he was just trying to lure out a particular person.**

**He destroyed a fountain, "Where is she?"**

**"Are you looking for me?" Jessie stepped in front of Jen and Wes.**

**"Well it looks like you got lucky and fell into the time hole I created; you would have been destroyed otherwise." Drasi was being cocky.**

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jessie replied.**

**"You're not going to get that chance again." Jen yelled.**

**"Time for Time Force!" The three yelled in unison. **

**A flash of white, red, and pink and the three Time Force Rangers were standing in front of Drasi.**

**"Just because you have some friends doesn't mean that you will escape!" Drasi charged at them.**

**Knocking down Wes and Jen, Drasi struck at Jessie but she counter attacked. Jessie began to raise her leg to kick him but he grabbed it and flipped her backwards. Jen retaliated and shot at Drasi with her chronoblaster; he was taken off guard and the shot hit its mark. Rounding on Jen and firing his turbine, she fell to the ground. Wes and Jessie both took aim, fired, and hit their mark at the same time. Drasi stumbled backwards.**

**"Well it has been fun, you are more of an opponent than I thought; however, I'm done playing!" Drasi shot several high energy lasers in their direction.**

**In a shower of yellow sparks, the three of them demorphed and crumpled to the ground.**

**Drasi advanced toward them, "I figured that the famous Captain Scotts and Commander Collins would put up a better fight. It seems I gave you too much credit."**

**A high-energy blast came out of nowhere and sent Drasi flying backwards.**

**"Do you need some help?" Katie, Lucas, and Trip appeared carrying their weapons.**

**"What? What are they doing back?" Drasi regrouped and vanished.**

**"Are you guys alright?" Lucas asked, helping them up.**

**"Yeah, thanks to you." Wes replied.**

**Back at Wes's mansion, everyone was laughing and catching up on old times. Lucas had returned from the race track on the west coast; Katie had left her husband and son back in the future; and Trip was taking a vacation from the Time Force Technology Lab.**

**"Wes, it's so good to see you again!" Katie hugged him.**

**"Katie, Katie, let go; I can't breathe!" Wes choked out.**

**Katie let him go, "Sorry Wes."**

**Wes messaged his rib cage, "It's alright; I've actually kind of missed those."**

**Katie went to hug him again, smiling. **

**Wes backed up, "Not that much."**

**Everyone laughed.**

**"So Lucas how is racing going?" Jen asked.**

**"It's good; I actually finished first in the pre-limbs and am going to be starting in the championships in a few weeks." Lucas replied.**

**"Oh yeah well, I'm going to a conference next week for the new technology that Time Force is looking at; Admiral Logan picked me especially." Trip said proudly.**

**"That's great Trip!" Wes said laughing, he hadn't changed much.**

**Jessie smiled and walked out onto the balcony. The sound of the other ranger's laughter filled her ears as she stared into the sky.**

**"Hey, what's up?" Jen asked coming up beside her.**

**"It's nothing," Jessie replied.**

**"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." Jen told her.**

**"It's just that Drasi seemed more bent on destroying me than you guys." Jessie admitted.**

**"Don't worry about it, he's a mutant they do those kinds of things for no reason. Besides, he'll have to get through me first." Jen nudged her and smiled.**

**"Thanks Jen," Jessie looked at her.**

**"For what?" Jen asked.**

**"For just being you." Jessie smiled.**

**Jen hugged her, "Always." **

**"The food's here!" Someone yelled from inside.**

**Jen and Jessie went into the kitchen along with the others and fought over the pizza.**


	8. Is that wedding bells I hear?

**Blake was frantic; he had heard that Jessie had been killed. He had been trying to contact Jen, but she wouldn't answer. Blake refused to believe that she was gone. He wasn't sure who else would know about Jessie for sure and then it hit him that Admiral Logan should. Blake walked to his office and his fear grew with every step. He knocked and heard the Admiral tell him to come in.**

**"Sir," Blake saluted.**

**"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" Admiral Logan looked up from his work.**

**"Sir is it true that Captain Scotts has been killed?" Blake was trying to remain calm.**

**"We thought that she was however, she was sucked into a time hole and carried back to the year 2003." Admiral Logan replied.**

**Blake smiled and was relieved.**

**"I'm glad that you're here Lieutenant; I want to talk to you about something." He motioned to a seat in front of his desk.**

**Blake took a seat unsure of what was to come.**

**Meanwhile, the Rangers were battling Drasi yet again. They had been holding him at bay for a while, but their strength was running out.**

**Lucas ducked one of his kicks and punched but Drasi caught his hand and threw him back. Katie shot at him with her V4 but he just reflected it back onto her. Wes and Jen came charging in with their chronosabers and Drasi knocked them back with his turbine. Trip knocked him backwards and Jessie took aim with her blaster and hit him squarely in the chest.**

**"You're going to pay for that!" Drasi yelled and charged at Jessie.**

**She braced herself and just before the moment he reached her she turned and he missed her. Anticipating this, Drasi was ready and struck her in the back with his lasers. She fell to the ground in pain. He advanced on her but was knocked back by a blaster; it was Jen.**

**"Get away from her!" Jen charged at him.**

**"Jen no!" Wes yelled after her.**

**Drasi struck her down as well and she demorphed. Turning back to Jessie who was also demorphed, he raised his turbine eye level with her. He was about to fire when he was brought to the ground by a powerful blaster shot. The Rangers turned to see another person in a black suit very similar to theirs, advancing on the mutant.**

**"Give it up Drasi!" He yelled.**

**"What!" Drasi was outraged. "Another Time Force Ranger! I'll deal with you later." He turned his sights back on Jessie.**

**Jessie had instantly realized who was behind the mask as she heard his voice. "Blake, stand down, that's an order!" She shouted at him.**

**He set his blaster to full power and advanced on Drasi, showering him with shots. Drasi turned to face him.**

**"You don't know who you're dealing with kid." Drasi told him.**

**"Apparently, neither do you." Blake fired and hit him in the chest.**

**He fell back clearly wounded, "This isn't over Black Ranger!" He vanished.**

**Blake powered down and rushed over to Jessie.**

**"Why did you disobey an order?" Jessie asked him getting up.**

**"With all due respect, I don't have to take orders from you because I am the same rank." Blake smiled.**

**Jessie couldn't quite believe what she had heard, "Are you sure?"**

**"Admiral Logan appointed me this morning and sent me back here to help." Blake replied.**

**Jessie hugged him. **

**"Jessie are you alright?" The other Rangers came up beside them.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. Guys, this is Blake Dawson. Blake that is Wes, Katie, Trip, Lucas, and my sister Jen." Jessie pointed them all out.**

**"It's nice to meet you all." Blake said.**

**Jessie couldn't believe that she could finally be with Blake now that he was a Captain as well. They had gotten back to Wes' and had cleaned up. Blake had just finished zipping up his jacket when Jessie walked in.**

**"Hey, how are you?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.**

**"I'm fine, thanks to you." Jessie smiled.**

**"I bet you didn't think that I would have to come and save your butt Captain." Blake teased and grabbed her waist.**

**"Hey watch it buddy," Jessie put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.**

**"Come on you two, get a room." It was Jen.**

**"Look who's talking." Jessie laughed.**

**"Hey Jen," Blake greeted her.**

**"Hey Blake; Jess, Wes and I are going out for a walk, I'll see you later alright?" Jen told her.**

**"Okay and Jen don't do anything that I wouldn't." Jessie teased.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, take care of her Blake." Jen smiled and went back downstairs.**

**"Where were we?" Jessie asked.**

**"I think we were right about here," Blake leaned in and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I love you Jessie."**

**She stared into his grey eyes and smiled, "I love you too Blake."**

**Wes and Jen had set out on foot, not caring much about the icy artic chill that was whipping around them. Jen moved closer to Wes and he squeezed her hand. **

**"Jessie seems like a great girl," Wes remarked, sparking conversation.**

**"You have no idea; I don't know what I would do without her." Jen told him.**

**"She looks exactly like you." Wes smiled.**

**"Yeah, my mom always told us that we were twins born four years apart." Jen laughed.**

**"Is it hard looking after her all alone?" Wes asked.**

**"It never has been; sometimes I think she looks after me more than I look after her. She's the only family I have left." Jen replied.**

**Wes stopped her, "Hopefully, it won't have to be that way much longer." He pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket.**

**Jen was stunned.**

**"Jennifer, ever since you left I had only been able to think about you; you plagued my entire existence. When we first met, I thought that you wanted nothing more than to push me into the path of an oncoming bus." Wes chuckled. "I grew to love you more and more everyday. When you left I felt my entire world come crashing down around me and now that you're back I don't ever want you to leave again." Wes bent down to one knee. "Jen, will you marry me?"**

**Jen couldn't believe her hears, "Wes, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that." Jen jumped into his arms.**

**"Wes," Trip called from his morpher.**

**"Yeah, what is it Trip?" He asked as they stared at the hologram.**

**"Drasi is back." Trip replied.**

**"Can't he learn when to take a day off?" Jen sighed.**

**"We're on our way," Wes and Jen hustled down the sidewalk.**


	9. The Beginning or The End?

**By the time that Jen and Wes had gotten there, everyone was taking a serious beating. Jen scanned the scene and saw Jessie and Blake get thrown backwards into a concrete wall.**

**"Back off Drasi!" Jen yelled and fired at the mutant.**

**"You again," He fired his turbine at her and she fell to the ground.**

**Wes charged in and managed to get in a few blows but not before he too was thrown backwards in a shower of sparks. Katie, Trip, and Lucas had also tried a futile attempt to capture him and were hit by a horde of laser shots. The worn-out rangers gathered themselves together.**

**"He's too strong," Lucas said.**

**"We need to get out of here and get reinforcements." Blake replied.**

**"As much as I hate to say this, I think that you are right." Wes admitted and Jen agreed.**

**"We'll contact the Admiral and get more power then we'll take him down ourselves." Jen said turning and beginning to get out of harm's way.**

**The other rangers followed but Jen noticed that Jessie had broken away from the group.**

**"Jess, what are you doing? He'll destroy you." Jen said.**

**"Jen, if we run he'll kill innocent people." Jessie replied.**

**"Look, I don't want to retreat either, but we don't have the power to defeat him." Jen told her.**

**"Yes, we do." Jessie turned from Jen and started back towards Drasi.**

**"If you want me Drasi, come and get me." Jessie morphed.**

**"Oh this is going to be too easy." Drasi laughed menacingly.**

**"Jessie what are you doing?" Blake shouted at her.**

**"What I have to." Jessie replied.**

**Drasi advanced and fired at her but she dodged it.**

**"Give it up White Ranger; you don't have the power to defeat me." Drasi cackled.**

**Something in Trip's mind clicked into place, "Jessie, no!"**

**"Lightning Mode!" Jessie shouted as a rush of white lightning engulfed her body.**

**"Jess!" Jen shouted.**

**The pain was excruciating but Jessie knew that she had to fight it; she cried out. It seemed to last for an eternity and Jessie almost buckled underneath the pressure, but when it subsided she had never felt this kind of power rushing through her veins. **

**"She did it!" Jen was overjoyed.**

**"I can't believe it." Trip was skeptical.**

**"C'mon Drasi, take your best shot." Jessie dared him.**

**"Weapons to full power!" Drasi yelled as his weapons powered up and he fired an enormous blast of energy at Jessie.**

**Instead of vaporizing her as he would have hoped, Drasi saw every ounce of energy seep into Jessie body and her suit started to glow.**

**"Impossible!" Drasi couldn't believe it.**

**"You're under arrest Drasi!" Jessie fired everything that she had at him.**

**The energy that Jessie had sent his way had vaporized him and the impending explosion also engulfed Jessie.**

**The overbearing amount of joy that Jen had felt moments earlier vanished promptly as her sister was swallowed by the rushing flames.**

**"Jessie!" Jen screamed. She tried to go to her, but Wes grabbed her and held her back.**

**When the smoke cleared, the rangers saw the immense amount of pavement that had been blasted away and in the center of it was a young girl, demorphed and unconscious.**

**"Jessie!" Jen ran towards her and dropped down into the crater. She lifted her head onto her lap but she didn't get a response.**

**"Jess, c'mon honey, please wake up," Jen shook her gently. "Jessie,"**

**There came no movement from her younger sister and Jen knew what had happened.**

**"Jessie, wake up; you don't understand, I need you hear with me please. I can't go on without you." Jen began to cry. "I love you Jess." Jen laid her head on Jessie and began to sob. She couldn't believe that she was really gone this time.**

**Blake moved to go to Jessie but Wes grabbed his shoulder, "Not now Blake." Wes had tears in his eyes as well.**

**Jen thought about everything that they had been through together and it only succeeded to bring another wave of tears to the surface. Jen kissed Jessie forehead.**

**"I'm so sorry Jessie." Jen held her.**

**A small cough erupted from Jessie's mouth.**

**Jen's breath caught in her throat, "Jessie?" **

**"Jen," Jessie weakly opened her eyes. "What happened?"**

**Jen instantly enveloped her sister in her arms, "You almost died, that's what happened."**

**"Don't be silly Jen; you know you can't get rid of me that easily." Jessie gave her a weak smile.**

**Jen hugged her again, "Just promise me you won't ever go and do something that courageous again."**

**Jessie wrapped her arms around her sister's back, "You know I don't make promises that I can't keep."**

**Jen laughed and helped Jessie up. The two of them smiled as they looked on their friends who were beginning to move towards them. Jessie rested her head on Jen's shoulder and the two of them smiled knowing that their lives would never be the same again.**

**Author's Note: I want to thank each and everyone who read and reviewed and stuck with me all the way to the end. I am very proud of this story and am grateful that I could share it will all of you guys. Thanks again! **

**-Sequel Anyone?**


End file.
